rizenfandomcom-20200214-history
Solsae Kingdom - Part 13
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 13] Next Chapter' Episode 7: Demonix - Firefight in Noxnuo "Wrapped in black flames" “Kiteeeee!” I yell at the top of my lungs drawing forth all of my power and summoning my ice blades - three on each hand, one for each elbow, a knee-blade and an instep blade all at once. I attack violently, twisting like a corkscrew and unleashing a flurry of murderous strikes at the crimson-eyed psychopath, each hit slashing deep into his flesh, spilling his blood over the mound of corpses. Kite's laughter subsided. He reaches out and grabs one of my blades, forcing my attack to a halt and then he turns that deathly gaze upon me. “Oh, so you’re still here,” he stated. He breathed a sigh, his shoulders slumped and his voice laden with boredom. He didn't show the slightest interest in the cuts all over his body. I grit my teeth, furious, my thoughts strangled by the overwhelming bloodlust that drives me and with that absolute hatred, I ready even more blades - another eight, each sharp as glass and frozen into my hair. I twist my body violently, forcing Kite to release me to save his fingers getting cut off, and then I begin the deadly waltz of death anew, all eighteen blades orbiting around me in the centre. I am a weapon! A tool to kill!, I tell myself as I dance around him, shredding him with the eighteen blades, cutting him to absolute ribbons as I do. After I finish, I drop the blades, releasing myself of their weight, and I measure up my foe. Kite wore indifference. He was wounded so badly, he should be dead! But I noticed just then that not even a single drop of blood had spilled. He seemed to be chuckling to himself under his breath, bemused by the predicament. I grab one of the blades that I had just shedded and sling it at him. But by the time the blade left my hand, he was already in my face, that leering grin mocking me! “You ba--” I start to yell, but I don't get the chance to finish my curse when Kite throws a punch so fast it felt like a cannon ball just knocked the wind out of my sails. I double over, spluttering from the hit. “Pathetic!” Kite mocks, “but you always were just a sideshow! A means to an end!” He kicks me hard in the ribs, knocking me to the ground. I try to push myself up, blood dripping through my clenched teeth, my arms and legs shaky and my body weary. “Youuuu…!!” I grumble raggedly, glaring at him like I wanted to burn holes through him with my eyes. “Why do you still have that look? Just give up!” Kite cautions, throwing another punch. It lands square on my cheek, but I bite down hard and refuse to buckle. “You killed her! Myrrh! You… what did you do!?” I spit hatefully. Kite just shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face. “So that is what has you so worked up?” “''That''? THAT!? She was your sister! And you just let her die!” the moisture in the air collects and forms the blades anew, every one of them! I'm gonna kill him! He sighed again. “Yes… my sister's death was unfortunate. But it wasn't a waste. It was a promise. My end of a bargain. She had to die - she was my gift, from me to him.” “I’ll kill you!” I scream a blood-curdling yell and throw myself at him. I phase my whole body through - but not the ice blades, they stay corporeal and each one cuts through him like he’s cheese being pressed through a grater. I spin around and stab my knee blade through his upper spine. His body folds unnaturally over my knee. His crimson eyes are wide with surprise. “Ahahahahahaha!” He laughs, applauding me with bloodied hands from his limp and crippled position. “What's so funny?!”, I ask ripping the claw from his back and spin-kicking him with my instep blade. He lands in two completely separate halves, but still laughing. “What the ±√¢{ are you?!” I screech. He uses his arms to push his upper half upright, his spine hanging out along with his shredded organs and broken bones. “Your attacks are a waste of time! They do nothing to me, nothing at all. But I thank you for allowing me this demonstration. See, I exchanged her life for something equally valuable, yes, a whole aspect of death., just for myself! - I call it Relinquishment. whaddaya think?” “Quit your bullshit! You die here, just like she did!” I retort, my head spiraling with confusion. I use my phasing ability, and rush through him like a phantom once again. This time, I pass right through, then from his blind spot, I rip through his neck with my three hand claws and send it toppling to the ground, holding onto his spine with one of the claws. “Even in death he still wears that condescending grin!” I roar angrily, then dropping to my knees. And sob, “Myrrh…!” She’s dead… I can’t change that. But I avenged her! Is she watching… from where ever she is now. He sacrificed her for his ambition. As a 'gift!?’ to whom? I just can't get that out of my head. “Myrrh…! If Heldes binds you, I will free you!” I swear, tears running down my face. If you can be saved… no! Just… I will save you, Myrrh!!” “Aha… how touching…” That voice! I raise my head and he stands before me. Unchanged. Undead. Still every bit as hateful as before! “Your an assassin alright. Always killing from behind.” He smirks. “Where was I?” He asks. I can't believe what I just saw - I step back, my knee buckling as I do so. “Is this… Fear? Just what is going on….” I question internally. “was he serious? Did he become death? Just like… what happened to me?” “Oh yes, I forgot, you also share in death’s power. Cells of a dead reaper were implanted right? That's what gives you that… inhuman speed and your ghostly intangibility. Actually, meeting you was the tinder that ignited the new me! But no - you and I are on a completely different level! I become the foundation for a new aspect of life and death! I told you! I am the Relinquished King, who fear not the punishment of Heldes, nor hear the bells that toll for Celunia! Do you understand?! Does it make you tremble!?!” “Y-you a….” “That's right! I’m a God! I am Endless Death!” “You’re… a monster! He shrugs. “pomato, pomata, right?” He says with a broad smile. “Still think that you can kill me? Even though I am dead?! “Yeah… I’ll kill you, over and over! even if it costs me my life, I’ll kill you dead! Prepare yourself, you monster!” “Getting so gung ho… you would understand if you just died. Then you would understand the power I command. Let me teach you then!” Kite holds up his index and middle finger. Black flames coil around them both and form into a sort of rotating chain-sword of fire. The weaponized flames let of a faint humming sound as he swishes his hand and points the blade right at me. Still, I don't hesitate and rush in headlong. I guess… I knew I couldn't take him. I knew it… but what choice did I have?! What choice other than rush towards the flames, than to let them swallow me. If I put everything into one last attack could I kill him too? I know the answer already. The doubt swirls around inside of me. One by one the blades of ice all shatter as though they too acknowledge my doubt. My legs push me forward one bound at a time. I think… I think I embraced my death at that moment. He brings his sword back, over his shoulder. I inch closer and closer to my execution. My head drops like a death row inmate on the block of a guillotine. I force what I think could be my last smile, beaming in the face of death, for her sake. “Sorry, Myrrh. I… I did all I could. Will I see you again now?” I ask myself. “I’m sorry… Myrrh…” the sword swings with a screech like hum. And then - in that one instant, a white light fills my eyes. For the first time, I see hope! An explosion sends shockwaves roaring through the air, blowing me back ten foot and scattering debris and the corpses of dead men alike in a gale akin to the strong north wind and the swift south wind clashing head to head. The dust settles and the light calms down just enough for me to see him, his torch-like hair and long black coat billowing in the shockwaves of the explosion and Kite's sword snatched between the fingers of his ornamental metal gauntlet, Kite clearly off balance and fighting against that man's incredible strength. Amami clings onto Rex’s back with all the might she can muster to keep herself from being launched by the blast. “Nice save, Rex!” She squeals joyfully before hopping off of Rex’s back and landing delicately, with a thud in front of me. The weight of this union before me was as though an event that would shake the foundations of the universe was brewing. A battle between kings. A battle between light and darkness. A ruthless and intense battle to the very end! My teeth chattered at the thought! And… and I thought that I could stop this? This is too much. Icy breath puffs from my mouth as I let these thoughts sink in. Rex yanks Kite's sword and drags him further off balance. then he rotates once, flames swooping around him, and with a low stance, he thrusts both palms upwards at his disoriented foe’s chin, sending him hurtling backwards in a wave of fire. Kite spins through the air like a firework then is overcome with an explosion that stops his momentum and causes him to fall like a game bird on the receiving end of buckshot. Kite twists and throws with all of his might, a black fireball the size of a basket ball at the three of us, and with a crack, it collides with Rex’s fist! It explodes violently, the blast whipping up a storm and setting fire to everything from the cobblestone floor to the corpses. Rex roars into the black smoke and flames so forcefully, I'm surprised he didn’t blow them right out!, “Kite! This time you won’t escape the wrath of Solsae! For your machinations against me and my kingdom! For the countless lives you snuffed out in your quest for power! And for daring to oppose me, the very king of Solsae! Of this whole world! I will bring your cremation!” ____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 13] Next Chapter'